The technological world around business organizations has changed dramatically over the past few years. For example, IT solution providers have developed and provided many digital technology innovations in the marketplace for use by business organizations. Each of these digital technologies may or may not provide value to a particular business organization or address the needs of a business organization. Further, many of these digital technologies have costs associated their use (e.g., licensing fees) or in initial investments to implement the digital technologies. These costs may limit carte blanche implementation of these digital technologies and innovations requiring business organizations to carefully select which digital technologies to implement.